


Angie

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, The Workplace Warzone compliant, curious child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Hamilton's daughter is way too interested in Madison's personal life.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Madison, what do you do at work?”

Madison looked at the little girl standing next to his chair. Angie Hamilton, the younger of Hamilton’s children. It wasn’t a personal question, or even a difficult one to explain to a kid, but he still found himself wishing that Hamilton hadn’t stepped out of his study to take a phone call.

“I listen to people talk, mostly,” Madison said. “They explain their ideas, and if I think they’re good, then I vote to put them into practice.”

“Do you ever talk about your own ideas?” Angie asked.

“Sometimes.”

“Do you like doing that?”

“No,” Madison admitted.

“Then why do you do it?”

“Because it’s important.”

Angie folded her arms on the arm of Madison’s chair and rested her head on it, curious gaze pointed up at him.

“Why don’t you like talking to people?”

“Uh….” That _was_ a more personal and difficult question.

When Madison didn’t answer right away Angie offered a guess of her own. “Are they mean to you?”

“Usually, no.”

“But sometimes?” Angie insisted.

“Well… yes.”

Angie stood up straight. “Mr. Madison, when people are mean to you, do you know what you have to do?”

“I have a feeling you’re about to tell me.” That sounded more unkind than he meant it, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“You have to say ‘just leave me ALONE!’“ She clenched her fists at her side as she said it and stamped her foot for emphasis. She smiled up at him. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Madison said. “That’s very good advice. Thank you.”

Angie’s smile widened. “You’re welcome Mr. Madison,” she said before skittering out of the room. Hopefully Hamilton would be back before Philip decided to give him a pep talk, too.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult for James Madison to change his routine and especially to find new places that served his needs. Things like being on his way home from work and having an exit that did not require him to make an unprotected left turn made certain locations immensely valuable to him. Add in self-checkout, and that was why even all this time after abandoning his friendship with Alexander Hamilton, Madison still went to the same supermarket where he might and sometimes did run into the man’s wife. This occurrence was always at least mildly distressing, but this particular day was made worse by the fact that Eliza was accompanied by her children.

It was always unnerving when Eliza smiled at Madison. Barring his first visit, during which she’d determined that she didn’t like him, she never smiled at him like that in her home. The children, however, had always liked him for whatever reason. He could trust their smiles, at least. They were taller than when Madison had last seen them. Philip in particular, a lanky thing that would most likely overtake Madison soon. Angie looked most excited to see him. She always did.

“Hi Mr. Madison!” she said. “Is it true that you have a boyfriend?”

“Angelica!” Eliza chided. She looked as horrified as Madison felt. Philip looked away, embarrassed, but his eyes shifted back towards Madison; he probably wanted to know too.

Finally Madison found words. “Dear child, who told you a thing like that?”

“No one,” Angie admitted. “I heard my dad tell my mom.”

“She’s already been scolded for eavesdropping,” Eliza assured.

Madison refrained from asking if her husband had been scolded as well, only because it would confirm whatever Hamilton had told her. Instead he said; “you might also talk to her about asking people personal questions, especially in public.”

Angie put her hand to her mouth. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was a secret.”

“Of course it’s a secret,” Philip muttered, nudging Angie. “Why else would Dad have to spy on him to find out?”

“Because he’s not friends with Daddy anymore,” Angie defended. She looked at Madison again. “But you’re still friends with _us_ … right?”

Madison looked at Eliza. She offered no help.

“Well..,” he began, “to the extent that a grown man can be friends with children without it being inappropriate, and with the understanding that we’re not going to call each other or hang out or really ever interact with each other outside of chance meetings like this… sure.”

Angie smiled. “I’m glad.” She lowered her voice into a child’s attempt at a whisper. “I’m sorry I asked you about your boyfriend in public. You can tell me about him later.”

As Eliza and her children resumed their shopping, Madison stayed where he was, wondering how hard it could possibly be to find another supermarket with self-checkout.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison had found a new grocery store. He had changed the day of the week and the time of day that he went to the grocery store and all the other places where he ran errands. He was a bit thrown off overall by all the changes to his routine, but it seemed to be working. He hadn’t run into Eliza Hamilton with or without her children in weeks. He was starting to think the problem was solved, and it was in fact nowhere near his mind when the three Hamiltons who were not Alexander walked into the restaurant where Madison and Jefferson were waiting to be seated.

“Shit,” Madison muttered, leaning back on the bench he was sitting on, hoping to obscure himself behind Jefferson and his hair. While Eliza might recognize Jefferson, the children wouldn’t, and they were the ones most likely to actually initiate a conversation.

“What’s wrong?” Jefferson asked, turning first towards Madison and then to whatever he was hiding from. When he saw Eliza putting her name in with the hostess, his face lit up and he sat up straighter.

“Thomas, whatever you’re thinking, stop,” Madison said, sensing trouble.  


Jefferson ignored his plea and stood. “Mrs. Hamilton!” he greeted in a fake-friendly voice, getting the whole family’s attention. “Hello! I’m Thomas Jefferson. I don’t think we’ve had the chance to meet.” He stuck out his hand and Eliza took it with her signature public smile.  


“A pleasure, Mr. Jefferson,” Eliza said.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Jefferson said. “Thank you for the blondies you sent me. They were to die for. Speaking of, funny story.” He nodded towards where Madison was seated on the bench trying desperately to phase through the wall. “Mr. Madison is allergic to peanuts so those blondies almost killed him.”  
  
“Alex did tell me about that,” Eliza said sweetly, “though he did say that he told Mr. Madison about the peanut butter like anyone should, so there was never any danger. Of course a person with allergies has the responsibility to inform people of those allergies. Make sure to let the server know."  


“Speaking of your husband,” Jefferson said, “I notice he isn’t here. Working late again? What sacrifices he makes for his country, prioritizing work over his loving family. And how loyal and strong you are to live like that.”

“He’s actually on his way right now,” Eliza said. “He should be here by the time we’re seated. Speaking of, is anyone joining the two of you or do you often have dinner at nice places like this one-on-one with congressmen?”

“When they hail from my home state and I knew them before they were congressmen, I certainly do. “  


Madison’s attention was pulled from the backhanded exchange when someone tugged his arm, the contact startling him enough to make him jump halfway off the bench. It was Angie. Of course it was.  


“Hi, Mr. Madison.” Her whisper was better now. Maybe she had been practicing. “Is that him?”  


“Is who whom?”  


She nodded towards Jefferson. “Your boyfriend. Is that your boyfriend?”  


This again. Of course. “Dear child, I absolutely do not have-”  


“He looks kind of old.”  


“I suppose you would think so, but given that I’m not exactly young myself–” Madison cleared his throat. “Not that it matters how old he is since I’m not with him or-”  
  
“Is he nice to you?” Angie asked.

“Uh.” Madison rubbed the back of his neck. “Exceedingly so. One might even say excessively. But I reiterate that he is not my–”

“His hair is nice. Don’t you think so?”  


Madison felt his face heat up. “It, uh…. It isn’t _not_ nice, but again, it really doesn’t matter because-”  


“Don’t worry,” Angie said. “I won’t tell anyone. Except Philip.”  


Madison glanced over at the boy who was standing by his mother and watching them intently. He suddenly remembered his first visit to their house and how Philip had allowed Angie to be the one to declare that the floor was lava. It seemed the boy had a system: leave the chatty younger sibling to do the dirty work then enjoy the fruits.  


“If you tell your brother anything it should be that I don’t–”  


Madison jumped again as a hand landed on his shoulder. Jefferson this time. “James,” he said, “our table is ready.”

Madison stood stiffly. “Good.”

As they followed the server to their table Jefferson leaned towards Madison and said; “you were right about her. How patronizing can one person be?”

Madison didn’t bother reminding Jefferson that he had started it.  



End file.
